iScream
by Auresque
Summary: ... for ice cream. Out of the three dex holders, Blue had always been the messiest. Happy Belated Birthday jkminimooon!


**Disclaimer** I do not own the horrid Pokemon anime, or the wonderful PokeSpe Manga.

**Note:** This fanfic is a gift to good ol' buddy of mine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JKMINIMOON! May you have a great birthday and enjoy being a year older!

_Enjoy._

* * *

Out of the three DEX holders, Blue had always been the messiest.

Green watched her from across the deck of the ferry as she devoured her ice cream like a snake consuming a field mouse.

Blue was finally going to see her parents. However the ferry ride was nearly an hour long, from Viridian to the Sevii Islands. During the wait, she snuck into the staff refrigerator on the lower deck and reappeared on the upper balcony with a small bowl of strawberry ice cream piled high with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Red excuse himself shortly after Blue reappeared, trying to find the said ice cream to fight off the hot summer heat.

Green stared at her. One would expect Blue to be elegant, poised and so graceful to eat with the cleanliness of nobility.

She stood, watching waves after wave crash upon the boat. Strawberry ice cream decorated the area around her mouth, and somehow…It was uncanny. Blue had a large splotch of the strawberry treat on her forehead. It was always on her forehead, no matter what she ate, she always had someone right in the center of her forehead. Green swore this was a mystery.

The gym leader rolled his eyes as she continued to eat, oblivious to her mess. It was also then that he regretted not putting on a different shirt; the thick black polo attracted the sun like a recovering candy-addict walking in front of a candy store. Grumbling, he turned to the brunette. "Are there any more of that ice cream?"

Blue swallowed a large mouthful and wince as at the momentary brain freeze. "…Nope." She proudly stated as she recovered. "Red will never find it, HAH!"

Green raised an eyebrow at her very un-ladylike reaction. "You took the last box; the last spoonful didn't you?"

The brunette nodded, not bothering to respond in words as she licked the back of her spoon.

Green took a deep breath and proceeded toward her. "May I have some?"

Blue's eyes widen for a moment before she took a step back. "What's the magic word?"

_"Please…"_ Green swallowed. He hated the way she was making him beg for a treat.

Blue laughed. "No way!"

_"WHAT?"_

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm sharing with_ you_. Go get your own, _darling."  
_

He seethed. "What's wrong with sharing with me?"

Blue swallowed another spoonful. "Revenge."

"You're getting back at me for the fishing incident, aren't you?" Green groaned. "I told you it was an accident."

"You pushed me into the water!"

"Pesky girl! Only because you were loud and scaring away the fish."

"Oh, _I_ was scaring the fish?" She flushed, knowing full well that was indeed, the truth. "Well, no matter. _No ice cream for you."_

Green fumed for a moment, but a devious idea crossed his mind. He no longer cared; it was nearly ninety degrees and he was practically melting in his black polo shirt.

He ran forward and trapped her in his arms. The brunette drops her bowl in shock. _"What the-?" _She yelped as she felt his wet tongue licking away the splotch on her forehead.

"Green, what are you--?"

"Messy Woman."

She stopped as she felt him move near her cheek, licking away fervently at the mess. She opened her mouth to protest as he stopped. Green stared at her lips, which were bright pink from the treat, and he dove into her mouth; kissing her on the deck of the ferry; finishing his cleanup job.

Finally, Green pulled away, smirking as Blue looked side to side, flustered. The brunette took a deep breath and pulled Green close. "You missed a spot."

Green frowned. "Where?"

With a seductive smile, she tilts her head to the side, exposing a bit of strawberry cream on her smooth neck.

His grin grew, as he lowered his mouth to her neck, his husky breath tickled her skin; "My pleasure…" he murmured as she tugged the hem of his shirt.

* * *

Red looked around on the second deck for the said ice cream Blue stole. Before, he heard a commotion from above probably from Blue and Green, thankful that he had chosen a good time to disappear. The fighting stopped after a while, and Red sighed in relief, continuing to look in the portable refrigerator.

"Where is that ice cream?" Red stood, scratching his head in confusion. Suddenly his world went black. "What the…?"

The hero takes the questionable article of clothing off his head and studies it wondering why Green's shirt was tossed from the deck above him.

**-FIN-**

* * *

I wonder why indeed. HEEHEE

Least Green won't be hot anymore.

I apologized if it's a bit rushed. I coudlnt' get some scenes to flow correctly into one another and there were so much grammar and spelling errors. Oh boy...

If you read this: Review. Reviews are always appreciated! :)


End file.
